


A New Adventure

by Galahading



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Nervous Sherlock Holmes, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahading/pseuds/Galahading
Summary: Sherlock gets a little nervous before his wedding. John manages to calm him down and makes him realize how much you love him. It's a happy wedding with beautiful vows.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a request on Tumblr and decided to post it on here as well. I don't for BBC Sherlock anymore but it's a cute fluffy piece that I'm proud of.

Sherlock let out a deep breath and slowly took in another as he continued to frantically pace back and forth in his childhood bedroom. The familiar surroundings from his youth eased his mind a bit but not enough to stop him from pacing a hole in the carpet. Feeling tense and nervous wasn’t something that Sherlock was accustomed to, in fact, he rarely was ever nervous but for this particular day the feeling consumed him entirely and ignited his body with constant worry. Desperate to gather his nerves, he tried tackling one of John’s breathing exercises, it worked… somewhat. The results weren’t exactly satisfactory. Sherlock stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his soft curls and thought about how foolish he was acting. He didn’t have any reason to worry.

There were many months of extensive planning that came from both you and Sherlock for the wedding. Not to mention the excitement that gleamed in your (E/C) eyes every time you spoke of the arrangements and the smile that grew on your face each time you counted down the days. That alone put his thoughts to rest. Truly, he was lost without you. Sherlock didn’t know how much longer he had to wait until he could see you. His mother and Mrs. Hudson swept you away a few days prior to the wedding, something about a tradition to keep the bride away from the groom until the actual ceremony. Only then did Sherlock notice that those three days had been the longest he’s been away from you ever since he returned from the dead.

A knock came upon the door causing Sherlock’s gaze to break away from an old poster of a periodic table he had on his wall. John appeared from the doorway dressed in a smart grey suit that he had bought especially for the occasion. Since Sherlock asked him to be his best man, John took the role seriously and thought he needed to look the part. The ex-army doctor greeted Sherlock with a big grin plastered on his face and chuckled as his best friend nervously returned the smile. Never in John’s life had he seen Sherlock in such a state. The detective wasn’t even entirely dressed. His dark grey tailcoat was still on its hanger and his dress shoes were strewn on the carpet, the buttons of his vest were buttoned improperly and his bright eyes were wide with worry.

“Nervous?” asked John. Sherlock opened his mouth as to say something but closed it before taking in another breath of air and letting it out quickly. This caused John to chuckle and sit on a chair that was next to the door.

“I hate to admit it, I am nervous. Incredibly so. Why am I? I shouldn’t be! Misha accepted my proposal, I made sure she thought it through more than once. She didn’t hesitate one bit during the preparations, in fact, she dove right into it. I know she wants to marry me, and I know I want to marry her so why am I so bloody nervous?” Sherlock turned to his friend for answers.

“Sherlock, it’s a big day. I was in the same place you were when I was marrying Mary. I wasn’t having second thoughts but I was wondering if she was which got me to worry. Believe it or not, this is a big step. You’re legally binding yourself to Misha in front of your family and friends. You’re declaring your love for one another and promising each other the rest of your lives. Though the basics of it don’t show it, you’re just signing a paper, but emotionally it is the biggest thing one can go through. I would worry if you weren’t nervous. You do have your vows written, right?”

Sherlock gave him a look.

“Don’t look at me like that, I was only asking. The vows are the most important part of the ceremony. They come from the heart and they’re supposed to be very intimate.”

Sherlock thought through John’s words and he was right. Though the ceremony itself was rather pointless, there were words to be spoken and then the signing of a paper to finalize everything, but the meaning behind it was so much more than that. You were willing to promise the rest of your life to him in front of a crowd and he was willing to do the same. Sherlock calmly inhaled and exhaled before readying himself. He buttoned his vest correctly, slipped on his shoes, and plucked his tailcoat from the hanger and slipped it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at with more confidence. John watched as Sherlock collected himself with a proud look. The moment was short-lived, another knock came from the door and Mr. Holmes poked his head through the crack of the door and announced that the wedding was about to begin. Sherlock looked at himself once more in the mirror. His pale eyes flickered to his left hand, in a few moments there was to be a ring adorned on his finger and the perfect woman to call his wife.

—————————-

A little nervousness still lingered as Sherlock walked down the aisle towards the altar that was placed in the garden behind his parents’ home. The altar was adorned with blue and white flowers, Misha picked them out because blue was one of Sherlock’s favourite colours. His parents walked next to him, his mother clung onto his left arm while his father was on his right. The beautiful sound of Pachelbel’s Canon sang from the instruments of the string quartet. He passed the familiar faces of his friends, family, and soon-to-be family. In the corner of his eye, he watched Mrs. Hudson share a box of tissues with Molly. She dabbed the corner of her eyes as she smiled brightly at him. When he reached the end, he watched as Mycroft stood at the altar with a proud look on his face. The brother’s shared a silent conversation. Sherlock’s mother pecked his cheek and his father hugged him tightly before making their way to his side of the aisle and sitting in the front row. He quickly scanned the crowd and smiled. Lestrade looked up at him with a grin and a thumbs up. He watched as John walked down the aisle with your maid of honour. He passed Sherlock and patted his back, not much longer yet.

The breathing exercise that Sherlock practiced was forgotten when he saw you emerge from the house dressed in a beautiful white gown that hugged your figure nicely. He remembered begging you to see the dress but each time you said no and now Sherlock was glad you didn’t let him. He drank up the sight of you in your wedding dress and veil and the sight was worth the wait. Slowly, you were guided by your mother and father who clutched your arm in a tight grip. Rosie walked in front of you next to Archie, who played as ring bearer, while she made a path of rose petals before you. The detective didn’t realize he was holding his breath until John tapped his shoulder asking if he was okay. Sherlock took in a breath and nodded, he swallowed a small lump that formed in his throat and managed to wipe away a tear that somehow escaped his eye. Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes were blowing their noses into handkerchiefs and dabbing tears from their eyes, Mrs. Hudson having shared the tissues with her. Upon reaching the altar, your mother kissed your cheek and sent Sherlock a warm smile which he returned. Your father let out a sniffle and he lifted your veil to kissed your cheek before he reluctantly gave your hand to Sherlock. He smiled at the detective and patted his shoulder before following his wife to your side of the aisle to sit in the front row.

The music stopped and Mycroft began to read but Sherlock wasn’t paying attention. He just looked at you with adoration in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face. The butterflies in your stomach began to flutter and your heart began to race as you smiled back. It was when Mycroft began to speak about vows that Sherlock felt his nerves get the better of him. You were going first. You didn’t have any paper or notecards to read off of, you simply griped both of Sherlock’s hands and stared into his eyes. You poured your heart and soul with every vow you made. Promising him to stand by him for the rest of your lives, and to care for him no matter how stubborn he was. You didn’t break eye contact with him, and you notice the emotions that were swimming through his colourful eyes with each word that you spoke to him.

There was a moment of silence after you finished, Sherlock stared at you and the guests were all quiet. The notecards that Sherlock had prepared the week before felt heavy in his coat pocket. A bit of worry began to well up in your eyes as he didn’t say anything. Sherlock noticed this and lightly squeezed your hands. Vows were meant to come from the heart, which is what John said, and so they will.

“Most of my life, I had made myself believe that love was nothing more than a chemical reaction that eventually slowed or blurred anyone’s rational thinking. That it was simply a weakness. In fairness, it’s true, but since you’ve come into my life it seemed as though the colour was added to my world and I saw things that I had previously dismissed, more clearly. You taught me how to love when everyone else thought me to be nothing more than a machine, including myself. Yes, love can be a weakness, but it can also be a strength and a motivator. You make me want to be a good person when in life all I wanted to be was the best. I’m honoured to share my life with you, Misha, the woman who saved me and understands me better than anyone and could and graciously put up with all the things I do and still love me at the end of the day.”

Sherlock watched as tears fell down onto your cheeks and a big grin was plastered on your beautiful face. Your guests began to pass around a box of tissues and Lestrade had to hold both Molly and Mrs. Hudson because of their crying while he himself teared up as well. Your mother clung onto your aunt and your father covered his face with his hands while Sherlock’s parents hugged each other and smiled through the tears that fell from their eyes. Sherlock blushed at the sight of his words causing such an emotional impact, but he felt proud. He poured his heart out for everyone to hear, but more importantly, for you. You whispered an “I love you” as everyone collected themselves, and Mycroft cleared his throat, “now for the rings.”

Archie stood up with his pillow and stood next to you and Sherlock. Sherlock was the first to go. He repeated the words Mycroft had said and slid the band onto your finger, “with this ring, I thee wed.” You did the same and for the moment you had both been waiting for, Mycroft pronounced you husband and wife. Sherlock didn’t hesitate to draw you closer to him and plant a loving kiss onto your lips and you didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. A smile grew on both your faces as you pulled away and heard the crowd clap and cheer. Sherlock beamed lovingly at you before squeezing your hand and walking back up the aisle. Your friends and family threw rose petals as you passed them by with a blush tinting your cheeks. Your heart thumped rapidly in your chest as the moment sunk in, you were finally Mrs. Misha Holmes.

The events that followed the ceremony were perfect, John presented a beautiful best man speech that was by far shorter than the one that Sherlock had for his, which was followed by your first dance with Sherlock as a married couple. Most people would say that marriage is the end of an era, what they didn’t know was the next great adventure that followed. With Sherlock Holmes, adventures never stopped. It was only the beginning of a new chapter, the adventures of Mr. and Mrs. Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
